The Sky is Red
by Illinois227
Summary: "How is this possible? When did it- How did it-?" Jenny smiled to herself, watching the Doctor, "The sky is red. It's red and nobody notices."
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOOOOOOOOOO. So this small story fic thing, whatever you wanna call it, is the product of ultra-mega-boredness during HEALTH class. I have NEVER written a Doctor Who fanfic before, this is my first attempt ever. All I ask of you, the readers, is that if you like this please tell me and I may just continue it. Or actually write a full out story with a beginning and a plot and descriptions and other stuff. But enjoy this for now :3**

"The sky…"

The Doctor turned around at the voice of a little girl. He walked over and kneeled next to her, smiling lightly,

"Hello there. What's your name?'

The girl's head cocked to the side,

"Jenny."

The Doctor's shoulders slumped slightly, remembering his own daughter Jenny. Well, not really his daughter, rather a product of altered DNA taken from his hand.

"Where are you parents Jenny?"

The small girl looked around,

"Oh I'm sure that they are around here somewhere."

The Doctor nodded,

"Alright. So what did you say earlier? When I was near the door?"

Jenny turned to the window, no emotion on her face,

"The sky…"

The Timelord stood and walked over to the window, looking out at the city skyline, a clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds lay behind it. He turned back to Jenny,

"There isn't anything wrong with the sky. It's actually a very nice day out. Why are you cooped up in here rather than outside playing?"

Jenny turned from him, shaking her head,

"The sky sir."

The 900 year old walked over and kneeled next to her once more,

"I told you, there's nothing there. Now you stay right here, I'm going to find your parents."

He stood up and started for the door when her voice reached his ears again, stopping him in his tracks,

"The sky… it's red."

The Doctor turned on his heal, facing the girl,

"What?"

Jenny pointed to the window again. The Doctor walked back over to the window and looked out again. His eyes widened as he stared out. The once bright blue sky was a dark, dirty looking red. The sun was clouded over, looking just as grim as the rest of the sky.

"How is this possible? When did it- How did it-?"

Jenny smiled to herself, watching the Doctor,

"The sky is red. It's red and nobody notices."

**So that's it! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me if you'd want me to continue this story and if you do, help me out anad give me some suggestions. What's happening to the sky? What Doctor should this be? (if you haven't noticed, I never said which regeneration it is) What companion(s) would you like to see? And just any other suggestions you have. Again, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this… kinda… or write something and see where it goes… I DON'T KNOW DX so just tell me what you think. My grammar and sentence structure sucks and I tend to use a lot of commas, sorry. Now I must tell all of you that I've never written anything for Doctor Who before, other than that little prologue type thing. So it may go out of character, like, a lot. Sorry but I'll try my best. **

_My mum used to say that, when the time was right, the Doctor would come and save us._

Age 7

A little girl sat on the curb, her backpack seated next to her, waiting for her mum who was, as usual, late.

"Hey you! Freak!" A boy yelled at her, his lackeys following close behind him, "Where's your mum huh? She didn't pick you up? Guess she doesn't want you anymore! HA! Who would want a weirdo like you anyway!?"

The little girl looked up at the boys who picked on her every day and sighed, "My mum will be here soon."

The group of boys laughed, the leader leaning down to face her, an evil grin on his lips, "You say that every day and every day she doesn't come."

She just turned away from them, pushing her bright blonde hair behind her ears and shaking her head, "She will be here."

The boys scoffed and dispersed, seeing she wasn't giving in to their teasing.

Time passed and each of the kids was picked up, one by one their mothers or fathers took them by the hand and led them to their cars to be taken home, except for the girl on the curb. She sighed, heaving her backpack onto her shoulders and starting the twelve block walk back home.

Half way there a car pulled up next to her and a blonde woman jumped out, hyperventilating, "JENNY! Oh my god I am so sorry!"

Jenny looked over at her mother with blank eyes, "You forgot."

The blonde woman took Jenny by the hands and kissed her head, "I'm sorry! I was caught up at work and we thought we had found something but…"

Jenny raised her eyebrows skeptically at her mother, "But what?"

"It was nothing, just a blip in the system."

Jenny let out another sigh and walked toward the car, getting in the passenger seat as her mum ran around to the driver's side. The blonde slid into her seat and started the car, smiling at her daughter, "So! How was school?"

"School is school. We learned more multiplication tables. Well, the other children did. I already know all of my tables."

Her mother nodded, "I know you do."

"I shouldn't be with kids my age mum, I'm too smart for them. I already know what they're learning and when I show that I do, they make fun of me."

"Jennifer Amelia Tyler, you are brilliant," The older woman sighed, "but you know we can't put you in higher classes without raising suspicions."

Rose stopped the car in front of the Tyler mansion and stepped out of the car, starting toward the house. Jenny followed after, smiling a bit at the scent of pie coming from the mansion. She ran past her mother and toward the kitchen, throwing her backpack on the stairs.

Jackie Tyler set a plate of banana cream pie and a glass of milk on the counter as her grand-daughter slid into one of the stools,

"Jenny! How was school, love?"

The small blonde smiled happily over her pie,

"It was fine. I made a new friend today!"

"Ooooh! How exciting!"

"Yes! His name is Arthur. And he doesn't mind that I'm… weird."

Jackie set down her dish towel,

"Jennifer! How many times do your mum and I have to tell you that you aren't weird!"

As her mother lectured, Rose watched her daughter from the hallway. She had given birth to the girl seven months after being stranded in the parallel universe. The day at Bad Wolf Bay she had lied to the Doctor, not wanting him to feel guilty. The girl knew of her father only by the many stories told and retold to her by her grandparents and Uncle Mickey. Rose didn't speak much of the Doctor. Just the mere mention of his name pulled at her heart each time is was uttered.

Jenny was an exact replica of her father. She was as thin as a stick and had the same dark, brown eyes that would make you do anything she asked. The only thing she didn't have was his great hair; she inherited Rose's bright blonde hair. She had her father's smarts too, having learnt to read and write at one and a half, multiplication and division at three. She felt the planets move and revolve around her. She could feel every life that came into the world, along with every death.

"Mum?" Jenny was in front of Rose, holding her hand, "Mum?"

Rose shook her head, "Sorry, just was thinking of something. What do you need, babe?"

Jenny swayed a little, "I asked if I could go to the park."

Rose gave her one of her signature smiles, her tongue poking out from between her teeth, "Yeah go ahead. Be careful!"

Jenny grabbed her coat, running out of the house and down the street, smiling happily. The park was down the street but at the corner she turned, heading toward an old abandoned warehouse. She pulled back some of the chain link fencing, crawling under and walking toward the building, humming happily. It was the only place that she wouldn't be made fun of by the other children. Once inside, she scaled a flight of rickety old stairs and went into a room covered in papers, each one scrawled with writing or drawings of blue boxes and scrawny men in suits. The seven year old sat on the floor with a pencil and paper, scrawling out the story of the Doctor and his magnificent blue box. A voice whispered behind her,

"Jenny… Are you there Jenny?~"

She stood up and turned around, smiling at the outline of a boy,

"Hello Arthur! It's nice to see you again!"

The outline cocked it's head, seeming to smile,

"Would you like to go on an adventure?"

Jenny nodded,

"What kind of adventure?"

The outline stuck out it's hand, the seven year old taking it,

"It's a surprise."

The girl smiled as a golden light surrounded the two,

"Will it be like the stories of the Doctor I've told you about?"

The light closed in on them more and more,

"It will be exactly like that."

Both were swallowed by golden wisps of light, papers filled with drawing and stories flying from walls, sucked into the golden vortex. When the wind stopped, only the pencil was left lying on the ground in evidence that someone had been there.

_-Somewhere in the universe-_

"Good… the child has fallen for our trap." The creature screeched, throwing its head back in laughter.

The many creatures standing before the leader did the same, knowing that soon, the Doctor would be in their clutches and finally, they could get their revenge.

**Oh lordy this sucks. I'm so sorry. I'm having writer's block but wanted to write something for this. I probably should have… anyway Ii hope you enjoyed this poop-ness of a chapter. Hopefully (if I continue it) the story will get better. **


End file.
